


Morning People

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mention of pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, just some shameless anidala smut, top padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Naboo's Senator doesn't usually enjoy mornings. Waking up is a trial all it's own, with the only reward being another grueling day in the senate, arguing against the very things her own kinsman and mentor is pushing for in the Republic.This morning is different.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Anidala smut? Honestly there’s not a lot of it.

Naboo's Senator doesn't usually enjoy mornings. Waking up is a trial all it's own, with the only reward being another grueling day in the senate, arguing against the very things her own kinsman and mentor is pushing for in the Republic.

This morning is different.

She wakes up to the feeling of soft hair tickling her bare stomach, light kisses peppering her skin. For a moment, she just basks in the feeling, letting her bed partner lavish her with attention in the dim morning light.

He must notice she's awake, though, because he lifts his head to smile up at her, his hand staying over her belly.

"Morning, Angel," he greets, eyes full of love and admiration.

The intensity of his love for her always sends her head spinning. "Hey, you," she smiles back at him, propping herself up on one elbow. "What time is it, Ani?"

"Early enough that we can have a little more fun before I have to go," he responds, dipping back down to kiss her belly again. He's been absolutely _fascinated_ with it since she told him she's with child.

She smiles at him, reaching down to run her fingers through his silky hair. "Okay, Ani... nothing too rough though, we both have work to do today."

And she imagines he's still pretty sore from his thorough pegging last night.

"Of course not," he promises, lips against her stomach. He moves a little lower, nudging her thighs apart so he can kiss along the insides. “I just wanna taste you.” He shoots a dopey grin up at her, “Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day.”

Padme huffs her amusement, letting him part her legs and settling herself comfortably on her pillows. Three years they’ve been married, and her husband’s flirting hasn’t really gotten any better.

It’s a good thing he’s pretty.

Anakin doesn’t waste any more time then, pulling a gasp from her as he licks deep into her cunt. Her hand stays in his hair, gripping tight and pulling him closer as he gets to work.

He’s enthusiastic, he always is. He licks and sucks at her clit like it’s the single most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. (And knowing what Jedi and GAR food is like, it might be.)

A little hysterically, she thinks that if he took to learning battle strategy with even half the enthusiasm he has for eating her out, the war would be over already.

Padme can’t help her cut-off gasps and moans as he works her over with his tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth, driving her to the edge of orgasm like it’s his sole goal in life.

“Ani-- kriff, Ani-!” She gasps out, both hands gripped tight in his hair and holding him to her.

He hums, and that’s all it takes for her to tip over the edge, her vision whiting out as she climaxes _hard._

When she comes back to herself a few seconds later, her husband is smugly using his thumb to wipe her wetness from his cheeks, and licking it off the pad. He was clearly waiting for her to be watching, too, the bastard. She throws a pillow at him, and he laughs, dodging it easily.

“Go take a shower,” she orders, cheeks hot as her core continues to throb at the sight of him. “That’s-- go. I’ll join you in a minute.”

He snickers, getting up and blowing her a kiss. “Yes ma’am.”

She shakes her head, flopping back down. One of these days, that handsome, ridiculous man will be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
